It Shouldn't Happen
by tmd422
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots for Rose and Christian. There is a better description inside. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys I wanted to try something. I love the VA books so much; Richelle Mead is a genius! But I love writing about Rose and Christian so much. This is a challenge for myself. I am going to write a series of one-shots about Christian and Rose. There will be one for every book; putting them in sexual situations, even though it didn't happen in the book. I thought it would be fun! Please let me know if you like this idea and would like me to keep writing it. It should be a total of six stories. Not so much love as it is lust. Okay enough blabber, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: VA and its characters belong to Richelle Mead**

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual contact. Reader discretion is advised. This will be the only warning Read at your own risk. **

* * *

"Thanks for '_helping'_ then," Christian snapped.

His words kept replaying in my head even after Dimitri had dragged me back to my room. He hadn't gone to see Lissa after I told him that; and it made me feel better. Some small part of me felt bad for the things I had said. But it was only a tiny part and it was pretty easy to forget about. Christian was a freak and Lissa didn't listen to me. I had to do something; this was the only thing I could think of.

I have just finished putting on my sleeping clothes when there is a bang on my door. I groan, "Who the hell is there?" No one answers but they keep banging on my door. I check the bond and see that Lissa is still in the quad; Natalie had gone back once I left.

I scowl at the door as I go and jerk it open. "I don't know who you are but it's fucking late and-" my words stop as my mouth pops open.

Christian is standing there looking at me with so much hate in his eyes; blue flames that match his element. I hadn't expected to see him. I close my mouth and glare at him, "What are you doing here?"

His eyes go up and down my body but then narrow, "You really think I was going to let you get away with talking to me like that?" For a moment I remember what he did and a small amount of anxiety hits me. He set Ralph on fire. I try not to let my worry show. I give him a haughty look, "I only told you the truth. It's not my fault you can't handle it." He growls, "You're such a bitch, have I ever told you that?"

I sneer at him, "You wouldn't be the first." He takes a step towards me but I don't move. I put a hand on my hip, "You need to leave, Ozera, before I make you." He gives me a smirk, "Are you afraid of me Rose?"

I scoff at him, "As if, you're just another psycho. I've handled plenty of those." I feel heat pass by my face and I gasp. I take a step back and he takes advantage; he steps into my room and closes the door. He scowls at me, "But you've never dealt with a psycho who has fire powers." This time fear clenches my stomach. I remember my words to best friend. _"Lissa, he's dangerous. I don't like him. Please be careful." _

I don't know Christian but I do know what he's capable of. He doesn't mind setting people on fire; he knows the spells.

But my fear is replaced by anger. I clench my hands and say, "Don't threaten me. I have no problem with kicking your ass." I could probably scream and a matron would come by and find him. But I am no coward. I could handle him; I don't care about his element.

His hate filled eyes become angrier, "Try it Rose. I've always wanted to set your hair on fire." That did it. I lunge at him, and he tries to move but I am too fast. We hit the floor with a loud thud. I throw my elbow up and catch his cheek. He lets out a low hiss but he doesn't give up. We roll around on the floor; he gets a few hits on me and I do as well. My breathing is heavy, but so is his. My body is humming with adrenalin. I always did like a good fight.

I am taken by surprise when he manages to flip us over. He is on top of me; he has both my arms pinned under his legs. He is sitting on the top of my torso so I can't really move. I struggle under him but I can't push him off; he is surprisingly strong for a Moroi. We don't say anything for a while. Our breathing is uneven and both our faces are coated in sweat. We look at each other with so much anger and animosity that I can practically feel it. His pale face is flushed; giving him color that even I'll admit makes him look hot.

I scowl at my thoughts.

He finally catches his breath and he smirks, "What happened Rose?" I growl, "Get off of me." He shakes his head, "Not until I get what I came for." I look at him with so much venom in my eyes. I spit out, "What the hell is that?" He curls his lip up in distaste, "I want an apology." I try to throw him off, to no avail, and say, "Fuck off."

He glares and places his hand on my throat. He squeezes lightly and I stop moving. He says, "Say you're Sorry Rose and that you didn't mean to be such a bitch." I toss my head side to side, "I won't!" There was no way in hell I was going to give him what he wanted.

His fingers become a little tighter. His voice drops down to a menacing tone, "That isn't what I wanted to hear." Suddenly my neck becomes a bit too hot. He is channeling his magic through his fingers. It's not uncomfortable; and that's what makes me stop moving. Excitement course through me and suddenly I am very aware of him. His ice blue eyes are heavy with hate but I see something else. His lips are curled in a smirk and I want to wipe that stupid look away; by crashing my lips to his. His body is pressed closely to mine. I feel my body shiver as his hand tightens on me. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Say it Rose." I shake my head; too afraid of what my voice might sound like. Why is this turning me on?

His other hand goes to the back of my head, lifts it, and digs into my hair. I hadn't been able to put it up before I went to bed. He pulls my hair and I can't stop the small moan that escapes me. Shocks run through my body and I can't help it.

Surprise flashes through his eyes and I feel the fingers on my neck loosen. But this time I don't try to get away. I feel my face flush in embarrassment. I shut my mouth and try to shove him off again. I feel another pull of my hair but this time his fingers caress my scalp. My moan is a little louder this time.

His eyes become heated, but not with anger.

He lowers himself so now he is straddling my hips. My arms are free but I don't move. I should throw him off; I should beat the living crap out of him, but I don't. I don't want to. My eyes are locked on his.

His hand lets go of my neck and slowly travels to my side. I feel his large palm on my skin and that's when I remember what I'm wearing. I was getting ready for bed and my sleeping clothes consist of a large shirt and my panties; nothing else. Instead of feeling embarrassed, I feel hot. It makes this bizarre situation much more intense.

He tugs my hair again but this time he thrust his hips into mine. I let out a gasp as I feel something hard connect with my core.

This isn't right; I shouldn't be feeling like this. Especially towards Christian!

He thrust into me again only this time my hips move as well. I didn't tell them to do it but they had a mind of their own. He growls and I feel my upper half being lifted from the floor. Before I can think, I feel his lips on mine. I want to push him away; I _need _to. But when my hands dig into his hair I bring him closer. He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance; I deny him. He growls again as he pulls my hair harder. I gasp and he wastes no time in shoving his tongue into my mouth.

Our lips and tongues move fast and hard; dancing in a battle for dominance. I tug his hair and I feel his groan. He lightly nips my tongue, sending a rush of heat in between my thighs. I grind myself into him; trying to get some friction down there.

The hand on my side moves up; under my shirt. I feel his hand graze my breast and I arch into him. This is so wrong; we need to stop.

My thoughts are scattered when his hand grabs my breast roughly. I whimper and I feel him smirk against my lips. His fingers play with my nipple and it instantly hardens. He tugs it; I toss my head back and bite my lip. Why did this feel so good? My body wants him so bad.

I suddenly feel my shirt being taken off and soon I am in only my panties. Christian's predatory gaze goes down to my chest; my entire body feels like I am being set on fire.

Before I can blink his mouth closes around my breast and he sucks hard. Hot liquid rushes to my lower abdomen and I have to squeeze my legs together. My hand goes down to the rather large bulge in his pant and I stroke it. He hisses against me; I feel his tongue twirl on my nipple, causing me to let out a throaty moan. Somehow I manage to get his zipper open and I grasp his length through his boxers. He let's go of my breast and tosses his head back; a sexy moan leaving him. I feel the wetness on his head, managing to turn me on even more.

I hear something snap; then suddenly I feel Christian's fingers inside of me. "Ah Christian!" His thumb rubs against my clit while he pumps into me. He adds another finger and I fall back on the floor. I feel his teeth bite my nipple and I shudder. I feel a tightening in my lower belly. My body arches off the floor.

More clothes are ripped off and soon we are both naked; Christian lying on top of me. His fingers continue to work on me and I feel myself reaching my peak. My nails dig into his shoulders as I feel myself getting close.

But I don't get there. Christian removes his fingers and my eyes snap open. His hot gaze burns right through me, but he is smirking. I see him lift his fingers to his mouth and he licks them. My blood pumps faster as I watch him. He speaks with a cocky tone, "I thought you hated me Rose." My dazed look quickly snaps into a glare. I growl, "I do hate you!" He shoves his fingers inside of me again and I gasp. His palm rubs against my sensitive bud, making me wither underneath him.

His voice is husky as he says, "This isn't how react to a person you hate." His lips smash against mine; he forces my mouth open. I can only respond to his attack because I have no rational part left in me.

My hips move with his hand and I feel my release coiling up inside of me. But just like before Christian moves his hand away. I whine, "What the hell?" He smirks at me, "I still want my apology." I shake my head and he scowls. He keeps up his torture; he rams his fingers into me and brings me close to my orgasm just to remove his hand and demand an apology. I cry in frustration as he does it for a fourth time. I give in, "Fine! I'm sorry Christian; I didn't mean to be such a bitch."

He gives me a triumphant smirk, "Was that so hard?" Before I can answer him he pumps back into me; only this time he doesn't stop. His fingers work in wicked ways that have me moaning and withering under him. He pulls his fingers out but then pinches my sensitive bud and I come undone. My body shudders and I feel as if I am flying.

My entire being is still humming when I feel his tip at my entrance. My eyes had shut closed when I came but now they are wide open. I stare into his hot blue gaze and I know what I want. I tilt my hips up; he needs no further invitation. His large head pushes my lips apart and my eyes widen as I feel how long and thick he actually is. I hear him grunt, "Fuck, you're so tight." I close my eyes as I try to ignore the pain. In all the heated kisses and angry scratches I hadn't thought to tell him I was a virgin.

He jerks his hips and he is sheathed all the way into me. I let out a small whimper when he breaks my barrier. His eyes widen, "Rose, where you a-" I just nod my head. There's nothing we can do about it now.

He doesn't move as he lets me get used to his large member. Soon the pain is replaced with a dull aching pulse. I move my hips to see if it won't hurt. I groan as our friction causes me to heat up once again. He pulls out of me and slowly pushes back in. He keeps this pace up for a while but then I begin to get frustrated. I wrap my legs around his waist and push him into me. He groans and I say, "Faster Christian."

He doesn't hesitate. He pulls out again only to slam back into me hard. I let out a startled cry as he begins to pump faster. His hand is in my hair and pulls. My moans fill the room and his grunts invade my brain. His other hand is clenched tightly against my hip, pulling me to him.

I arch my back as he hits me deep and hard. I shudder against him as I meet him thrust for thrust. He lets go of my hip and places his hand on my rear. He lifts it up and I gasp as the slight change gives him access to my sweet spot. He pounds into me hard and my nails run down his back; leaving angry marks. His pubic bone slams into my clit and I know I won't last much longer.

His lips attack my neck, sucking hard on a spot just below my ear; my insides tighten.

I feel another orgasm quickly coming and my breath becomes shallow. My nails dig into his chest; running over his nipples and I hear him let out a sharp breath. He goes faster, his head hitting just the right spot. My cries of pleasure only make him slam harder. I lift my mouth to his neck and bite his pulse point. He growls, and I feel his fingers tighten on my hair. I bite him again, just a little harder; he lets go of my fair and squeezes my nipple, hard. I let out a cry in both pleasure and pain. The knot in my lower abdominal seems to coil tighter and I know I'm close. I tighten my legs around him and he shivers. Christian lets go of my butt and snakes his hand in between us. He rubs me fast and hard; I begin to see stars.

He pinches and pulls my sensitive clit and I shatter. I yell out his name as my release takes over. My walls clamp tight on his; he thrusts one more time and then he pulls out. Spurts of hot white liquid fall onto my stomach causing me to shiver as it hits my skin. I watch in amazement as his member deflates; still looking rather large in its flaccid form. His eyes are hot as he looks at me covered in his juices. I should feel disgusted, but I don't; it makes me feel wanton, naughty. I slowly run my fingers down my stomach, wondering what it feels like. My eyes don't leave his face and I can see his gaze go from hot, to wild, to sex crazed; making me become heated and wet all over again.

He growls and stands up. He rushes into my bathroom, comes back out with a towel, and cleans me up. Nothing is said as he does this. Once he is done, he gets up and begins to put his clothes on. He tosses me my shirt.

Christian walks to my door but before he leaves he looks back at me. In a low and angry voice he says, "This never happened. We tell no one." I stand up, cross my arms, and glare at him, "Like I would want anyone to know." He exits my room and slams my door. I flinch as the noise seems too loud. I stand there looking at the door for a long time.

What the hell did I just do? I had sex with Christian Ozera! He had taken my virginity!

My stomach begins to turn as what we did hits me hard. I had just fucked the guy I hated; the guy my best friend has a crush on. I feel my eyes water at the stupidity of my actions. I can't believe I did that.

But some sick part of me doesn't regret it. I liked it; and I know I would do it again if I had the chance. I'm sick.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! So this is in Christian's POV, I hope you like it! Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: VA and its characters belong to Richelle Mead; not me.**

**WARNING: This Chapter contains sexual contact. Read discretion is advised. This will be the only warning. Read at your own risk!**

CPOV

I don't know where I am going. To be honest I'm just walking around. It's only been a few days since we got back to St. Vladimir's; only a few days since Spokane. My heart clenches at the memory of being locked in that basement. I had been in a daze of unbelievable hunger. Being starved was definitely a bitch. All I saw was Rose; her blood being my salvation. But I didn't want to kill her_. _We were somewhat friends; or at least acquaintances. I also didn't want to be one of _them._

Red eyes flash in my mind and I stumble.

Strigoi are horrid creatures, monsters of the dark. I shiver as I remember our captors face; the man who knew my parents.

I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. I need to think about something else.

Rose pops into my head. I hadn't seen much of her since we got back. I heard about Mason. I didn't know the guy but Rose had. I wonder how she's holding up. Her and Mason had been good friends; they even dated a little. I hadn't seen her after we left the house. But Mia had explained; Rose had been devastated. Sadness for her fills my stomach.

My mind starts to wander. Soon I am thinking about the night in her room. I had gone to make her apologize; maybe even scare her a little. I thought I was going to walk out of there with a broken nose. At the very least a black eye. What I hadn't expected was to be buried deep inside her; hadn't expected to take her virginity. I still can't wrap my mind around that.

I never thought Rose would still be a virgin; or had been. I had seen her with a bunch of guys. I guess I just thought, well you know. But it had come as a huge surprise when I felt the truth. I also couldn't help the swell of male pride that runs in my chest.

It had happened so fast. When she opened the door I couldn't help but look at her scantily dressed body. No matter how much I disliked her I had to admit Rose was sexy. Her curvaceous body and long brown hair; big brown eyes that could light up like fire.

I wanted to scare her but when she let out that moan I was lost. It shouldn't have happened; after all it was Lissa who I liked. But I couldn't control myself from touching her. I wanted her to keep making those noises. I remember seeing her covered in my sperm; my blood boils at the memory. She was on the floor running her hands through it. It had been the most erotic thing I had ever seen.

My mind shuts up when I realize I am standing in front of her door. I don't know why I came here. I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed I came to the Dhampir dorms.

I wonder how she's doing. Lissa had told me Rose didn't want to see anyone; not even her. It hurt Lissa to see Rose in so much pain. I lift my hand and knock on the door.

I hear shuffling inside and soon the door opens. Rose is standing there with puffy eyes, her hair in a messy ponytail. She is in running shorts and a t-shirt. She's as beautiful as always. Why am I here again? She clears her throat, "What do you want Christian?" My mind goes blank for a second. I can't think of anything to say. I can't really say that I had been daydreaming about our sex encounter and wound up here. I really would leave with a black eye.

Rose and I hadn't talked about it. We avoided the subject and each other. Until I started dating Lissa; then we couldn't avoid each other. But we never brought it up. It was wrong and we both knew it.

I finally say, "How are you?" I see her lip tremble but she doesn't cry. She crosses her arms, "Just peachy, you can go now." I glare at her, "Don't snap at me. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Lissa's worried about you." Her eyes flash in anger which makes me feel relieved; they don't look dead like that.

She growls, "How do you think I feel Christian? You were there!" Her voice breaks and my heart clenches for her. Without thinking I step into her room and close the door. I say, "I was there but I didn't see." Her eyes water, "Why do you care?" I take a step towards her, "Because they still haunt me."

She collapses in my arms and I hold her close to my chest. Her body shakes with sobs; I never thought I would see Rose cry.

I hold her tight as she drenches my shirt, but I don't care. She says, "I couldn't….save him….I still….see them…..no one…..understands." My insides twist as I hear her broken words. Even I can't understand what she went through, but I can understand her fear.

It's awhile before she stops crying. When she does she pulls away and wipes her eyes. She doesn't look at me and says, "Sorry I didn't mean for you to see that." I place my finger under her chin and lift her face to me. Her eyes are so full of hurt that it kills me a little. Rose is the strong one; she shouldn't be broken. I want to comfort her, make her forget even for a moment.

She saved my life; now I want to save her from the dark.

I place my lips softly on hers. They are moist and warm. I feel her stiffen in my arms but then she relaxes. I feel her place her small hand on my cheek; then she's moving her lips. I keep my pace slow as I slip my tongue in her warm mouth.

This is wrong; I shouldn't be doing this, she is my girlfriend's best friend! I should be with Lissa right now, finding comfort in her arms.

But she wouldn't understand. Only Rose does. I should pull away and walk out of this room.

But then her delicate tongue wraps around mine and I know I won't pull away. This kiss is pain, sorrow, comfort, our savior. I can feel it all as our lips move slowly as we try to comfort each other.

Her hands go around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist. Her fingers play with my hair there and I can't help the groan I let out. She begins moving back and drags me with her, our lips never parting. We reach the edge of her bed and I pull away. Her lips are plump and I lick the bottom one. She shivers as she tugs my hair. I thrust my hips into her and she whines in pleasure. Her eyes lock with mine as she reaches down and removes her shirt, bearing her delicious breasts to me. She whispers, "Christian, we shouldn't." Her eyes blaze with want, mirroring my own. I lift my shirt over my head and toss it to the side. I say, "I know."

My lips attack hers again only this time it isn't soft. Our tongues clash together as I place my hand on her breast. Her warm soft flesh is like heaven. We fall on top of the bed. I let go of her lips and capture a rosy nipple in my mouth. She arches into me as her hands dig into my hair. I hear her say, "Oh Christian!" My fingers fondle her other breast as her whimpers fill the room. I gently bite her and she gasps in surprise.

My hand goes down her flat stomach and I slowly rub her heated core. I feel my cock twitch as I remember her warm cavern. Her hips buck into my hand and I press my finger into her covered opening. Her sweet moans wash over me. I want to taste her. Last time I couldn't but tonight I will savor her.

I slip my hand into her shorts and inside her panties. I groan as I feel her lips coated in her essence. I gently rub her clit and she rewards me with a loud cry. I slip my finger into her wet heat and slowly pump into her. She gasps, "Oh, that...feels…..mmm…..good." I place another finger and I feel her walls clamp down on me. I gasp out, "God Rose….you're so wet..." all she can manage is a whimper.

I trail wet kisses down her body. Then I reach the top of her shorts. My body becomes heated as her lust filled gaze burns me. I remove my fingers and she whimpers. I take off her shorts and toss them somewhere. I rip her underwear off; I stare at her glistening lips. I lick my own as my mouth waters. I give her slit a quick lick and she shudders; my name leaves her lips and I feel myself harden. I plunge my tongue inside of her; her cries of pleasure fill my ears. I swirls my tongue inside of her while my fingers play with her sensitive bud. She bucks and withers against me as I take my fill.

She tastes amazing; I can't get enough. Her hands dig into my hair and she pushes me deeper into her. Her juices coat my chin as I lick her. I add two fingers as I remove my tongue I look up at her and see her breast jutting up, her back off the bed. I growl at her. I pump hard into her and her moans become louder. I place my mouth on her clit and suck it into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around it; pleased with the way her body comes off the bed. I feel her walls clamping down on my fingers and I know she's close. I suck her clit one more time and then I bite down on it. "Christian!"

I feel her thighs shake as her orgasm rocks her body. Her essence flows into my mouth; I lick and swallow her until I've taken every drop. I lift my head and lick my lips as I make my way up her body. Her eyes are wild and dazed; her hair coming loose from her ponytail. I reach around and let her hair come undone. I say, "You taste so good Rose." I kiss her hard and shove my tongue in her mouth; I want her to taste what I did. She moans and I feel her hand go down and rub my bulge. I groan into her mouth as shocks run through me.

She pulls away from me and pulls my hair. She growls, "My turn." She flips us over; her wet core touching my stomach. She kisses my neck and sucks hard. I move my head to the side to give her better access. She rubs herself against my stomach making my muscles tighten. She trails wet kisses over my chest, pulling my nipple into her mouth. My body becomes hot as she goes down my stomach. Her hair tickles my overheated body the lower she goes. She is at my belt buckle when she looks up at me. Her gaze is hot and haughty. She licks her lips, "Now I want to taste you."

I shudder as her words wash over me. This girl is too sexy for her own good.

I sigh in relief when I feel my member springing free of my pants. But then I let in a sharp breathe when I feel it spring free of my boxers. I hear my clothes land with a thud somewhere. Now we both are completely naked. Her breathe fans over my heated cock and I moan. "Rose you're killing me here."

She doesn't say anything. Her small hand wraps around my hardened rod and I hiss when she squeezes it. It twitches in her hand and she whispers, "Fuck, Christian, you're so huge." Before I can respond she licks the tip and my brain goes blank. Her name escapes me when I feel her mouth take me in. I see her lips stretch and she groans against me. The vibrations causing a low tightening feeling in my lower belly. She sucks hard and my hips buck. Her head moves up and down. I feel my eyes wanting to close but I want to watch her.

I grab her head with both my hands and I help her movements. Her hands go to my thighs to keep her balance. Her nails dig into me and I let out a pleasurable groan. I bring her head all the way down on me. I can feel her gag a little but then it stops. Her throat seems to open up and she takes more of me in. I cry out in ecstasy as I feel just how tight it is.

She moves one of her hands and places it on my sac. I throw my head back as my toes curl. Her thumb starts massaging it and I lose it; spurts of hot liquid pump out of me and down her throat. She swallows it causing her to prolong my orgasm. She releases my sensitive cock with a pop, a small line of saliva on my head that connects to her lips. My breathing is heavy as I try to come back down from my high. I see her lick her lips and say, "You taste good too Christian." She looks down and sees I am still hard. I want her now. I need to be inside of her.

Without saying a word she opens her night stand and grabs a condom. I lift a brow but she only shrugs. In a matter of seconds she has it on and slams down onto me. She clenches around me and my cries fill the room. Her moans become louder as she bounces on top of me; the bed squeaking its protest. Her breast bounce and her eyes are squeezed tight in pleasure. She opens her eyes and looks down at me. Passion and ecstasy written all over her face.

Rose laces her hands with mine and pins them over my head. Her bouncing stops but she rolls her hips ever so slowly. "Rose!" I can't help but moan her name. In this angle I feel as if the penetration is deeper. Her clit rubs against my pubic bone and she shudders. She bites her lip and moans out, "I love how full you make me feel." Her words boil my blood and I thrust up, causing her to cry out. Her breast dangling in my face and I tilt up to take her nipple in my mouth. She throws her head back and moves her hips faster. I can't take it anymore.

I let go of her hands and grab her hips, I thrust hard; slamming into her core as if I can make her forget everything. Rose is very vocal but that only makes me go faster, harder. Her nails dig into my chest and I growl. My fingers dig deep into her hip bones, I know they'll leave marks. The thought makes me hot. I slam into her until I feel her shudder above me; her walls clamp down hard on me and she yells out my name. Her orgasm milks my cock until I give one final thrust and then I spill inside of her.

She collapses on top of me and I wrap my arms around her. Our breathing is rough; our bodies are covered in sweat. When my breathing is normal I roll us to the side and I pull out of her. Rose takes the condom off and discards it in the trash can. We lie there in silence neither of us knowing what to say. Rose has her back to me so I can't see what she's thinking. I am about to get up when she finally faces me.

Her eyes are bright but the sadness is still there. Her hand goes to my chest; her hand spreading heat through me as if she were a fire user. She takes a deep breath, "Christian, this was wrong. So wrong, I mean you're with Lissa." I stiffen as her words soak in. She's right; I hadn't even thought about Lissa when we got into bed. But the guilt I expect doesn't hit me.

Rose looks up at me with big eyes, "But thank you. You're the only one who could ever understand." I place my hand on hers and say, "You're welcome." I don't know what else to say. Her eyes look afraid as she says, "You can go if you want. I'm sure Lissa is looking for you." She's lying; she would know if Lissa was looking for me. I see in her eyes that she really doesn't want to be alone, but she will never tell me that. Instead of getting up, I wrap my arm around her waist and bring her closer to me. She gasps, "What are you doing?"

I tuck her head under me and sigh, "I'm not going to leave you alone. Sleep Rose." Her body doesn't relax right away. I feel her tracing patterns on my chest, I know she wants to ask me something so I wait. It's about 10 minutes later when she finally speaks up. "Christian, about the other night…." Her voice trails off and now I stiffen; I know what night she is talking about. I say, "Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a virgin."

She sighs, "I didn't think to tell you. That wasn't, um, something I expected to happen." I chuckle, "It definitely came as a surprise." She doesn't say anything after that; lost in her thoughts. i ask her, "I, um, didn't hurt you did I?" She says nothing for a moment; thinking my question over. Finally she says, "You didn't do anything I didn't want you to." Her words surprise me as I think them over. I slowly feel her relax and soon her breathing evens out. I had planned on leaving as soon as she was out, but the warmth I feel is lulling me to sleep. I feel her arm snake around me and that warmth increases. My eyes close and I feel myself drifting.

I don't know what Rose and I are: Friends, enemies, acquaintances. All I know is that right now we are each other's comfort. I know this isn't right. I should find comfort in the girl I love. But I know Lissa wouldn't be able to make me feel like this. I'm not in love with Rose, but her body makes me forget. Just like I make her forget.

My last conscious thought is that Rose belongs to me; in some sick and twisted way, her body is mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys here it is! I am sooooooo super sorry it took me so long to update. School and work kept getting in the way! Okay so I did two parts because I felt like I owed you guys a little extra. I thought it was funny to put in there. I hope you like it. Thanks for sticking around and waiting! You are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the VA and its characters (Also the small part I used from the book).**

**WARNING: This chapter includes sexual content and crude language. Reader discretion is advised. This will be the only warning. Read at your own risk!**

RPOV

It's the middle of the night but I haven't been able to sleep. My body shivers as I remember feeling the overwhelming love for Christian; he was my world. His hands were touching my skin and making me burn. But then I realized that it wasn't really me. I had been sucked into Lissa's head once again. And she just happened to be in the attic with Christian; they were getting it on.

I had sat up in bed as if I just had a nightmare; my long dark hair sticking to my face. Lissa's emotions were so strong that I had a hard time telling my feelings from hers. But I don't love Christian; I love Dimitri. I had managed to slow my heart down but that didn't take the images away. Christian had been on top of Lissa, running his hands all over her naked body.

I shiver as I remember exactly how his hands feel. I know oh too well how it feels to have him thrusting into me.

Guilt washes over me as I remember that night. I had been so incredibly sad when we had returned from Spokane. I didn't want to see anyone; I wanted to be alone. Christian was the last person I expected to come knocking on my door. I definitely hadn't expected to have sex with him, again.

I don't know what came over me, but I didn't want him to go. When he kissed me I felt something other than sadness and guilt. Feeling something other than despair had been amazing; I guess I didn't want it to stop. I sigh as I try not to think too much about it. We had both been vulnerable and that was it. The first time had definitely been sexual tension due to anger. It would not be happening again.

He is my best friend's boyfriend; I wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

* * *

The room is completely dark; Christian snores lightly in the background. I stare at the dark ceiling as I rethink Christian's words over. _'I know you didn't do it on purpose….you wouldn't do something childish like that….Plus, I saw your face out there. You were completely consumed by something else-and honestly? Your expression? Kind of scary…I feel safe with you Rose. I know you'd protect me if there was really a Strigoi out there.'_

The last part made me smile. He was the only one who didn't give me crap about freezing when Stan attacked. He didn't buy my story of just messing up but he knows I didn't do it on purpose. I was really surprised when he told me that. He even stood up for me when Lissa was giving me the third degree in the library.

Christian was just full of surprises.

And then, like it's been happening every night since I became Christian's guardian, I begin to think about him. I start to remember the first night. When he came into my room, angry as hell, threatening to burn my hair. Then I find myself pressed against the floor with him moving inside me. Then my thoughts drift to the second time; when I rode him.

Okay this isn't good.

I close my eyes and try to move his face. I try to picture Dimitri; his dark eyes looking into me. I imagine him licking me in my most private area. But it doesn't work because I scream out Christian's name and then his blue eyes are staring at me. I groan as I feel my skin become hot. This is what sucks about being in the same room with a boy I've slept with.

I shouldn't be having these damn thoughts! He is Lissa's boyfriend for crying out loud!

We haven't done anything again; and it won't. We might tolerate each other but that's as far as it goes. I blame my thoughts on sexual frustration. I really need to make a move on Dimitri.

My covers become too hot and I kick them off, but that doesn't really help. After a few more moments of tossing and turning, I give up. I need to take a cold shower.

I get up as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake him. With my heightened senses I am able to see my surroundings a little better than a human.

I make my way to Christian's bathroom and close the door. It's really convenient that Moroi are allowed to have their own bathroom.

I sigh when the water hits my heated skin. I think about anything but my sex life. I think about Lissa, Eddie, Dimitri, hell even Adrian. But I keep away from my dirty thoughts. I don't need to feel more guilt than I already do with Lissa.

I shower for about 30 minutes, just letting my skin soak up the water. I turn it off, wrap my towel around my body, and step out. I dry my body and look over at my underwear. But then I realize that in my haste I didn't grab any clothes. All I had been thinking about was cooling down. I roll my eyes at my stupidity and call myself a few names for being so careless. I was so stupid. Now what am I going to do?

Well Christian is sleeping so I'll just have to change quickly. I towel dry my hair and then rewrap my towel around my body. I peek around the door and see Christian facing me but his eyes are closed. Okay I'll have to be quick.

I step out as quietly as I can. I make my way to my bag and slowly unzip the bag. But with all my luck the damn thing gets stuck. I curse in my head and tug on it, but it doesn't give. I let out a small puff as I continue to struggle. Finally I get pissed. I yank at the stupid zipper; getting it unstuck. My triumph is short lived because than I feel the cold air against my naked skin. I look down and see my towel on the floor. In my struggle I didn't really keep a grip on it.

I bend over to pick it up but freeze when I hear Christian moving around on the bed. I look over my shoulder, praying he doesn't wake up. I see him settle in again but I don't look away. I take in his messy hair and pouty lips. I giggle as he makes a face in his sleep. He really isn't such a bad guy; I'm glad Lissa has him in her life.

I make a face as I realize I am staring at Christian while completely naked. I have such a short attention span.

I am about to turn away but then I hear, "Rose?" My eyes widen as his sleepy voice turns into a yawn. I need to grab my towel!

His eyes slowly open and I see him rub his eyes. To my horror he looks right at me; I am still hoping that he is just sleeping. But than his eyes widen and his mouth pops open; he is wide awake. Why am I just looking at him? And I am still bent over!

I snatch my towel off the ground and straighten up. He might have seen me naked already but it isn't the same. I rewrap myself and look away from him, my cheeks burning with heat. "Sorry, Chris I didn't mean to wake you. I just took a shower." He doesn't say anything and I don't move. Damn it all, what is he thinking?

He clears his throat, "Why?" I close my eyes as I think of what to say. I can't tell him it was his fault. I say, "I couldn't sleep. Bad dreams." More like dirty thoughts, but I keep that to myself. A few more minutes of silence pass by, but then I hear him get off the bed. I still don't look at him; maybe he is going to the bathroom.

But I am wrong. I feel him behind me and I immediately stiffen. I grip the towel tighter as I feel his breath on my neck. My blood begins to burn and my heart thumps faster. Oh, this isn't good. I swallow the lump in my throat and say, "Wh-what are you doing?" He doesn't answer me. Instead he places his hands on my shoulder; I jump at the contact. In a low voice he says, "Rose, what are you doing to me?" Before I can respond he rips the towel off my body and I gasp. I try to say, "Chris, no we-"

His hands come from behind and he roughly grabs my breast. I moan as he begins to play with them. No, this isn't good. I need to stop him now.

He pinches my nipple and I toss my head back, putting it on his shoulder. This feels so good. I feel his bare chest on my naked back; I whimper as I feel his skin on mine. His lips come down on mine and I can't help but respond. I bite his lip wanting him to open up, he does. Our tongues clash together as his hand goes down my stomach and disappears into my folds. I groan into his mouth as his finger plays with my swelling clit. One of my hands goes to the back of his head and pulls his dark hair. He growls and nips my tongue causing my blood to become hotter.

His fingers slip inside of me; causing my legs to shiver, making it hard for me to stand. He mumbles against my lips, "Always…so wet…for me." I say, "Mm always."

My other hand goes into his boxers and I stroke his rock hard cock. My mouth waters as I remember just how good Christian tastes. He groans out my name, both our hands going at the same time. The coiling in my belly is getting tighter; I am close.

Christian rips his lips from mine, "Fuck Rose I need you now." I bite my lip as I take in his sex-crazed look; I need him too. I say, "Now Chris. I need it now."

His fingers leave me and I whimper at the loss. He quickly lowers his boxers and bends me over his desk; knocking his books and my bag over. I look over my shoulder through my curtain of hair and see him lick his coated fingers. My sex throbs as he closes his eyes. He says, "I never get tired of tasting you." Without warning he slams into me and I yelp out. His large hand covers my mouth, "We have to be quiet Rose." I nod my head as I rock back into him. We moan in unison as I take him in. This was what I was missing. No matter how much I deny it, I want Christian inside of me.

He slowly pulls out only to slam back into me. I grip his desk as he takes me from behind; the angle making him hit a whole new spot. "Chris… ah.. faster… mmm please." His hands grip my waist and he does as he's told. He begins to pound me and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out. His pace is fast and hard, slamming his desk against the wall. So much for quiet.

The heat inside of me becomes hotter and I know I am close to my release. His thrusts become harder, pushing me into his desk; my pubic bone hitting the wood, causing a thrill I didn't know could happen. "Chris, I….oh…..I"

My breath hitches as he slams hard into, making me fall apart. I feel myself clamp around him and he grunts as I milk him. "Shit, Rose….I"

He quickly pulls out and hot liquid hits my back. I lay my face on his desk as I try to come down from my high. My breathing is heavy but so is his. I feel him cleaning my back but I am too tired to look. When he's done I feel his chest on my back his head on my shoulder. I sigh, "Chris, why?" He sighs and kisses my shoulder as he says, "I couldn't help myself Rose." We don't say anything for a while. I feel him get up, and expect him to go back to sleep. Instead he picks me up. I squeal, "What are you doing?" He looks at me as if I am stupid for asking, "Sleeping."

He puts me down in his bed and climbs in next to me. I start to panic, "I'll go back to my bed." His hand goes around my waist and he drags me to him, "Rose that isn't much of a bed. You can sleep with me, it's okay. Compared to what we just did, it's nothing." I turn to face him, "Don't you feel guilty?" He sighs and buries his face in my hair, "I should Rose, I should feel disgusted for doing this to Lissa, but…I don't." I wrap my arms around him, not understanding what the hell was wrong with us. He holds my closer and asks, "How do you feel?"

I close my eyes as I answer, "I thought it was only going to happen those two times. I was sure it was only because we were both so vulnerable. But this time…what was this?" He shrugs against me, "I just couldn't help it. I saw you there completely naked, and I was done for. I had to have you. Sorry." I laugh, "I didn't put up much of a fight either," I sigh, "we can't keep doing this Christian. You love Lissa." _'And I love Dimitri.' _My thought startles me. This whole time I didn't even think of him. I am hurting him too by doing this. He loves me and I love him.

I repeat it again, "You love Lissa." His hold tightens on me, "I do, I love her so much, but I can't keep from wanting you Rose."

I say, "This is fucked up." Because I can't deny that I want Christian too. I want his body just as much as he wants mine. I don't want his heart, we don't love each other. But the lust we have for one another is hard to ignore.

We don't say anything else as we fall asleep.

* * *

I was going to die.

Strigoi had attacked our school; they had gotten in somehow. Alberta had left me to guard a hallway but when I found out Christian was still out there I had to come get him. When I found him we had agreed to go to the chapel, but then two of those monsters attacked us. I killed one but the other got the upper hand. I was done for.

I felt the fangs against my neck and knew I was going to die. It was horrible. I wanted to live so, so badly….but this was how it would end. With my last moments, I started to yell at Christian to run, but then the Strigoi above me suddenly lit up like a torch.

I stared at the charred remains.

I turned to Christian, who was crouched on the ground. "Wow," I said, helping him up. Obviously he was the one who saved me.

"No shit," he said. "Didn't know I had that much power." He peered around, body rigid and tense. "Are there more?"

"No," I said. He says something else but I don't hear him. I stare at him, so happy to be alive. Everything seemed to have more meaning. I could have died but I didn't. He saved my life and I was so grateful. A burning desire to take him right here, right now hits me hard. I want to taste him, pleasure him, I need him. It's irrational and irrelevant; we are in the middle of a fight, and all I want is to fuck Christian's brains out. I know I can't but I can give him something else.

I didn't feel any nausea, so there weren't any Strigoi around. Without thinking I smash my lips to Christian. He stiffens in surprise and confusion. I clutch his shirt and bring him closer to me, biting his lip asking for entrance. He relaxes a bit and opens up. His hand goes in my hair as I wrap my tongue around his, our lips moving fast.

After a few minutes we pull away, our breathing heavy. His eyes flash for a moment with want, mirroring my own. He whispers, "Rose, we can't. We have to go." I know he's right. I need to get him to safety. But I want him, or at least a part of him. I look to my left and see a door. I know it leads to a classroom, but it will be empty. It's much closer than the chapel and I won't feel as bad about doing what I am about to do.

I say nothing as I grab his hand and begin to run over there. He asks, "Rose, what are you doing?" I don't answer him. Instead I open the door and push him inside. We are in an empty hallway. He looks at me, confused, and asks, "Rose, why are we-"

I cut him off by kissing him. He responds immediately by kissing back. His tongue mixes with mine as our hands go everywhere. I begin to unzip his pants. That's when he stops. He pulls away and tugs at my hands. He says, "Rose we need to go. There are Strigoi here!" I never thought Christian would be the voice of reason. But I need this. I look at him and lick my lips as I say, "I know." I see his eyes blaze up but he shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

I take advantage of his distraction and pull his pants down. I don't waste time. I get on my knees, slip his boxers down, and shove him in my mouth. He throws his head back and groans. I suck hard and I feel him harden in my mouth. I grab him with my hand and begin to stroke as I move my head. I see his hands clench against the wall. In broken words he says, "Rose…can't…..gotta…ugh…go….fuck!"

I swirl my tongue along his tip and he hisses. I feel myself getting wet as I watch him but this isn't about me. He swells in my mouth and I take more of him in. His moans fill my ears making me purr. The vibrations go up his cock and I feel him shiver. I feel his hands on my head as he pushes further. I relax my throat and take him as deep as I can. He begins to fuck my mouth and I can't help but moan. I cup his sack in my hand and play with them. He says, "Shit Rose. I'm close." Very lightly I scrape his shaft with my teeth and suck. My name comes off his lips and he releases in my mouth. I milk every drop; sucking until he finishes.

I let him go and give his flaccid form a kiss and then stand up. I lick my lips as I take in Christian. He is panting with sweat on his brow, his eyes closed. I say, "Thanks for saving me." His eyes snap open, blazing blue, making me burn within. I can tell he wants me; and I want him to. I want him to take me in this hallway. But we can't. I say, "Come on Chris we have to go." I see him clench his hands, struggle with listening to me or completely ignoring me and do what he wants. Finally he sighs, pulls me to him and gives me a quick peck. He then says, "You're right, but wait until later."

My blood boils at the hidden and forbidden promise.

Not that long ago I had given my body to Dimitri and now here I was making plans to take another man later. If there was a later.

This was really fucked up.


End file.
